


What if we had No More Danny?

by Galaxy_Kryptonite



Series: Ectober 2019 Attempt [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Day one: what if, Depression, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, Sad, Sad Danny, Suicide Attempt, ghost - Freeform, serious stuff, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Kryptonite/pseuds/Galaxy_Kryptonite
Summary: Ectober Day one: What if?What if Danny said No more. No more. Never Again.What if Vlad was a good uncle and his 'friends' were the bad ones.What if Danny didn't have an accident, but an attempt.What. If.





	What if we had No More Danny?

Ectober Day One: What if?

  
  


What if somewhere in the incomprehensible mess of timelines, Danny wasn't alone? He had a loving family and godfather. Bullies words didn't bother him and he smiled with actual happiness?

On that September night that gave us a hero, well, a hero in most times, Danny became something more, something new, but was not alone?

It had been a little chilly recently, people were breaking out their coats and scarves. Danny didn't want his two best friends to walk home freezing, no not at all! They'd just hang out and then ask his Mom or Uncle Vlad to take them home. More than likely, Vlad. He could drive the best and was definitely the nicest. Danny would just have to pray that he didn't wipe out the embarrassing stories too soon.

Sam and Tuck had been everywhere in the Fenton house, even the UFO part, except for one. The basement- er, lab. The knew what Danny's parents did. Hell,  _ everyone _ did! They were crackhead-  _ uh _ , enthusiastic paranormal scientist. It was dangerous and toxic down there and Danny's parents  _ never _ let him down there without strict supervision.

Sam, the ever dark queen, wanted to see the ghost dimension. To her, that was  _ totally wicked!!! _

Danny didn't think so.

Tucker, however, wanted to go down there too! Think of all the tech and inventions! It  _ was a nerd's wet dream- _

Danny, hesitantly, got the key from the shoebox in the corner and unlocked the door. The stairways down smelled like chemicals and had a strange sense of anxiety. Like thousands of tiny wisps of voices urging him to run away, but others said to come in. Regardless, Sam and Tucker bolted down the stairs without complaint. Maybe Danny was the only one who felt ... _ heard _ them.

Danny reluctantly went down the stairs, the old wood creaking beneath his steps. At the corner point, he could see Sam running to the desk of old mythology and folklore. Tuck, good ole' Tuck, went to the wall lined with computers and wires. Taking the last few steps, the voices felt like a wolf, and Danny was little red.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. It's dangerous, we should really-"

"Oh come on," Sam turned and jogged over to a rack of suits. "If you really think it's that dangerous, put on one of these babies"

She grabbed a small white and black one off the rack and threw it at him. Tucker in the corner gave off a laugh and ducked into a box of scraps. Sam wagged her eyebrows.

Danny swallowed as he put on the suit. It was stupid and another way for his parents' to force ghosts down his throat. He didn't want to be a paranormal scientist, he'd told them that his  _ whole life _ . He wanted to be an astronomer! The stars were his passion, and they were drowning him in light pollution and ghost theories. At least Uncle Vlad understood him…

The voices were getting more violent. They weren’t screaming or demeaning him, they just felt like they’d swallow him whole. They very much felt like they’d eat him up, ripping him up into little pieces, never to be seen again.

“Oh! Tuck, get your camera out, I want a picture! Danny, get in!” Sam gave that very bad idea to Tuck, who excitedly followed through. Sam wanted Danny to get  _ inside _ the freaky death portal of doom. This was a  _ really, really _ bad idea.

Danny knew the portal was dangerous. Danny knew the portal was dangerous.  _ Danny knew the portal was dangerous- _

  
  


Danny felt his stomach do flips as Sam pushed him into the portal, while Tuck and she stayed out of it. Typical of them to push him into danger while they called it ‘cool’. They hadn’t always been the best of friends, and really what choice did he have? Nobody else even noticed him...he was invisible. 

** _Wrong choice, Danny._ **

  
  
  


“_Sam!_ _This isn’t safe! What if_-”

“Oh come on Danny! Don’t be a pussy!”

“You said it didn’t work right? Then it should be fine.”

** _best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends_ **

  
  


Danny hesitant walked forward and a fash of light went off. Sam was already giggling and snapping pictures. Danny was  _ so glad _ that at least they were having fun. Meanwhile, those voices? Their volume was at there peak, they were whispering, but _ screaming _ . They wanted him to run, to go, to get out of there before  _ something horrible _ happened. Danny wanted to get out  _ so bad _ , he had a stone in his stomach that was anxiously waiting for him to run.

“Go in further!”

“ ** _He will not!_ ** ”

  
  


Danny quickly turned around to see the paled faces of Sam and Tucker. At the top of the stairs was Uncle Vlad, thank god. Danny didn't even care if he got in trouble, he just wanted Sam and Tucker to leave and let him cuddle up with Jazz and Vlad on the couch. Danny just wanted to leave and  _ not _ have bad friends. A tear fell down his cheek and Danny hoped Vlad saw.

Vlad always had a feeling about his ‘friends’. He never liked them and told Danny that some of the things that made him do were...abusive at the very least. Danny just said that he did want to do it. Uncle Vlad always gave him a side hug while driving and told him that it was okay. Danny knew it wasn’t.

** _best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends best friends_ **

  
  


“Daniel, I want you to carefully,  _ and I mean carefully _ , walk out of there.” Vlad descended quietly and carefully as he spoke in calm tones to Danny. Sam and Tucker slowly turned around. Vlad’s gaze on them as he walked forwards might have mad them piss their pants. He looked  _ furious _ .

“Vlad, I- I I didn’t mean-”

“Hush, Danny. I know. You were pressured into doing something bad. Right now, I only care about getting you out safe.”

“B-But he s-said it wasn’t, it wasn’t done! That it didn’t work?” Tucker chose the wrong moment to speak up. The murder in Vlad’s eyes said that they were about to receive a large lawsuit in the very near future. 

“Chernobyl has been down for decades. Tell me, is it safe? Fallen buildings, wrecks, sinkholes, tell me, even if they aren’t active, are they dangerous? Are they!”

Danny was paralyzed. Tucker and Sam were in the middle of the lab with Vlad breathing murder down their necks. He couldn’t think properly, the voices were too loud!  _ This was all his fault. He should have said No, he should have been stronger and just told them to do something else.  _

Danny’s family had a dangerous lab and yes he didn’t like it or support it, but it was forced on him to be a responsibility. He didn’t want it and he didn’t ha a choice. He wished he could just have a family that was normal. No genius big sister who always was better, no overwhelming parents who threw everything onto him that was supposed to be their job, no jacked up bullies or teachers who still expected better of him. No more things that weren’t his, things that no  _ CHILD  _ should have to do or go through.

** _No more._ **

Danny had his head hung and the room stopped when they heard a broken sob. All three turned to Danny who was still standing in the ‘portal’. His legs were shaking and he just stood there sobbing for a minute before anyone could speak.

  
  


“Danny? It’s okay, we’re not in that much trouble.”

“Yeah, they’ll just be mad at you-”

“ ** _NO!_ ** ”

  
  


Danny snapped his head up so fast Vlad swore that he had whiplash. Vlad was now getting very anxious as well. Danny had a slight glw behind him, on that did not bode well with Vladimir. 

That Samantha girl shouldn’t have said that.

Last time that had been seen as an effect, moments later he had been universally changed forever. Was it possible that Danny could hear the voices too? He prayed to every Ancient out there that it wasn’t what he thought. But we all know that Gods rarely have time to answer the prayers of a poor man.

“Danny, I need you to breathe deeply and focus. Can you do that?” Vlad knew this was a delicate situation and he was doing his best. Danny as in serious danger. The wisps were all around the portal, although no one else could see them. 

Wisps were the voices of disembodied emotions and were incredibly common. They were everywhere in the ‘Zone, but don't underestimate them. One bad night can make one’s negative or positive emotions get out of hand. Vlad had learned that the hard way.

  
  


“ _ No, Vlad just No!” _

Danny was hyperventilating and swinging his arms around when he wasn’t pulling his hair. This was escalating fast. Vlad could see the two brats stepping back now. Those stupid bastards were the cause of this, and oh, Vlad would  _ just murder _ them.

Danny went still.

  
  


“No more.”

  
  


What did he mean, no more? Is that what the wisps were saying? No more? What did that-

  
  


“ _ Yeah, it wasn’t pretty. The first one we made, it backfired. Vlad was in the hospital for two years and we were there every step of the way. We...We always felt it was our fault, that we almost killed him with the portal. That’s why this is taking so long, we’re taking our time with safety. We’re not killing someone. _

_ ...never again. We promised him.” _

  
  
  


“Daniel, think about what you're doing!”

  
  


Danny looked up with shining sky blue eyes and once more said:

“No more, Vlad. I can’t. No more.”

  
  


Vlad lunged out for the control panel too late as Danny pressed the ‘on’ button. 

  
  


Danny would start something so important by an act of self-hate. Danny would lose his only’ friends’ that night. Danny would never hear his family cry over him in his bedroom as Vlad looked him over. He never hear them give promises and hopes and dreams- Danny wouldn’t hear anything until he wakes up.

  
  


Danny wouldn't wake up alone. Danny would wake up with his Uncle, hug him, then fall through his bed. Danny, would not be alone anymore. No more fake friends. No more secrets or responsibilities too big for a child. No more break downs and self-harm.

What if Danny wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I'm trying to do Ectober AND inktober this year and i'm gonna SHOOT myself. ANyways, these may be a day or so late, but I'm trying my dudes. ANd of course they'll be short and probably not sweet but anyways
> 
> These aren't the best quality, but to me it's about at least writing SOMETHING, so that at the end your 'low quality quick fic' is still good. It's about growth and all that jizz- I MEAN JAZZ.
> 
> totally not a hint.


End file.
